Catastrophe
by AliceThe15
Summary: Kuroko and Akashi begin their relationship of being lovers the day they met. Both in love at first sight, what can stand in their way? The Generation of Miracles can, some want Kuroko, others want Akashi. A series of short stories.
1. Kuroko's First Time

I do not own Kuroko no Basuke...

GoM/Kuroko, Akashi/Kuroko, Kagami/Kuroko

* * *

Prompt 1: The Day of Kuroko's First Time

* * *

"Stop... Akashi-san, please stop..."

"Not until you tell me why you practiced in the fourth gym Kuroko."

"I-I practiced my shots there...Mn..."

Akashi and Kuroko were alone in the locker room after practice. Akashi had tied Kuroko's arms with his shirt, his shorts were pulled down, revealing his small erect. Akashi grinned darkly as he pinched Kuroko's nipples, trying to make him cum. This had started the moment Aomine introduced Kuroko to Akashi, immediately spotting his abilities. After the day of practice of when they first met, this happened in the locker room.

"Stop it, please," Kuroko said, his ears burning and his face red.

Akashi loved this reaction. He did it to all of the other members, now he is doing it to Kuroko, but this is the first time he had gotten a reaction that made him this excited. Akashi pulled his pants off, revealing a full erect. Kuroko's face went from shock to horror and Akashi began to position him self on the bench. With Kuroko's hands tied and his knees weak, he couldn't resist. Akashi propped his opening, tears stuck in Kuroko's eyes of shame, he couldn't get away from Akashi, he was too powerful. As Akashi slid his huge dick into Kuroko, he grinned, his mismatched eyes danced with lust.

"Well Kuroko, I just took you virginity away, how does it feel to be rapped by me?"

"Mn... Stop this..."

"Why should I, you seem to be enjoying it anyways."

Akashi started to move in and out at a rapid speed, earning moans from Kuroko. Akashi continued this until he and Kuroko came. As they both lay breathless from their experience, Akashi stood up and grinned at Kuroko. Kuroko flinched and closed his eyes. Akashi chuckled.

"If I were to say, 'I like you, please go out with me,' now, would you say yes?"

Kuroko looked surprised then flustered. Akashi was in love at first sight, that is why he got so excited for his ritual that he did to everyone on the basketball team, but for Kuroko, it had seemed different. That, Akashi believes is love.  
"If I say, 'I like you back,' would you be going out with me?"

"Yes, after all I am the one who asked."

"T-then, yes..."

Akashi pulled Kuroko's shirt over him, releasing his hands and embraced him. Kuroko, who was surprised, hugged him back. Both of them were blushing, Akashi hid his.

"Ne, ne... Akashi-san, how did you fall in love with me?"

"Well, as I had gotten intrigued by your lack of presence today, for I saw you for the first time, it was interesting for me to watch you. I guess I fell in love, that is why when I did the usual ritual for new basketball members, I did it differently with you..."

"I fell in love with your interesting mismatched eyes... It seemed powerful, like a ruthless ruler... I like that stuff..."

Akashi and Kuroko pulled back to look at each other's faced. Kuroko kissed Akashi deeply, his tounge licked his lips for entry. Opening his mouth, Kuroko passionately kissed Akashi. Returning the favor, Akashi sucked of Kuroko's tounge. As they pulled away, breathing hard, a line of saliva trailed between them. Kuroko smiled at Akashi with his face bright red. Akashi smiled with a gental expression, which made Kuroko's heart beat. As Kuroko and Akashi was home together, they held hands in a warm silence.

* * *

I thought it was cute.

Next prompt: Kuroko's Only Love


	2. Kuroko's Only Love

I do not own Kuroko no Basuke...

Gom/Kuroko, Akashi/Kuroko, Kagami/Kuroko

I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but Kagami and the rest will be mentioned later. =.=

* * *

Prompt 2: Who is Kuroko's Only Love?

* * *

_Three weeks after people find out who Kuroko was..._

"I-I can't go on anymore!"

Groaning, Kise fell to his bottom on the gym court, leaning his weight on his hands behind him, throwing his head back as he panted. Following Kise, Aomine fell to his knees.

"Geez, Akashi that bastard. He's like the incarnation of the devil itself," Aomine bellowed, face stricken with sweat.

"I am surprised you know what that word means," Midorima says, pushing his spectacles further up his nose.

As they panted, their mood became worse. Grumbling to himself and ignoring the shooting guard, Aomine raised his head and looked to find his partner.

"Hey Tetsu, you all right? Hey Testu!"

A crystal haired male blinked his eyes open as he turned his head to look at his partner.

"What is it, Aomine-kun?"

"Don't lie down on the floor like that, it looks like you are dead!"

"Ah. I apologize."

Sitting up, Kuroko blinked when a flash of yellow covered his vision.

"Seriously Kurokochi~! Don't die on me~!"

"Kise-kun, please die."

"So mean~!"

"All right. That's enough."

Looking up, every single member of the first string of the basketball team ceased what they were doing. There, Akashi stood on the middle of the court in all of his imposing glory.

"That's enough for today. You're dismissed."

Everyone sighed in relief as they put their equipment away and retreated to the confines of their locker rooms (where Akashi and Kuroko became lovers) to shower, change and head home.

Kuroko, meanwhile, decided to stay back again to practice his shots, and after a while of convincing Aomine and Kise to go home without him, he was finally alone in the gym. Time passed quickly as Kuroko dribbled around the court. Failing attempt to shoot in the basket, he practiced repetitively. Every time he missed, it discouraged him, but he continued to go on regardless, trying to make a shot in.

"Tetsuya."

The sound of his name snapped him out of his reverie as he turned to face the person who had called his name.

"Akashi-kun, you're still here?"

Nodding, the red-haired captain strode over to where Kuroko stood on the middle of the court, crossing him arms with triumph.

"Yes, I had a meeting to attend with the Coach."

"I see, thanks for your hard work."

With a brief nod, Akashi spoke, "You should head home now, Tetsuya. It's getting late. You wouldn't want to miss a full night of sleep."

Blinking, Kuroko felt Akashi acknowledge that he lives alone in an apartment. He turned his head to look at the windows aligned at the top of the gym, seeing the orange sky, he nodded.

"Ah. You're right."

"Of course I am."

Suppressing a sigh, Kuroko placed the ball back into it's rack and with the help of Akashi, rolled it over to be stored away. That done, he retreated to the locker room to change, or that was his plan.

"Tetsuya, lets have sex."

"Huh?"

Kuroko turned to see Akashi with a innocent smile playing on his lips. Sensing danger, he froze in place. Akashi took hand cuffs out of his gym locker and twirled them around his finger. In a brief moment, Kuroko was stripped of his clothing and hand cuffed to the bench. Akashi had taken off his clothing too.

"Won't the teacher find us here?"

"Nope, I told them that I would be using the gym until late. They won't dare to speak against me, let alone, the gym is far away from their patrolling places."

Akashi sat on top of Kuroko, making him blush with denial.

"Mmn!"

Akashi leaned on top of Kuroko, massaging Kuroko's balls as he kissed Kuroko. Akashi licked his lip for permission before slipping his tongue into his mouth. In response, Kuroko sucked on Akashi's tongue. Akashi pulled apart from their deep kiss as he began prodding Kuroko's entrance.

"Just put it in..."

"As you wish." (/)

Akashi's dick entered Kuroko. Moving his hips, Akashi felt true pleasure as the moans from Kuroko became louder as he hit his sweet spot. Kuroko's hands slipped out from the hand cuffs. Free from a burden, he began to massage his own dick for maximum pleasure. Kuroko tightens his insides has he was at his breaking point. From the tightness, Akashi felt his membrane building up.

"Tetsuya, let come together."

"O-okay...Mn!"

Akashi pounded Kuroko as they both came. With undeniable pleasure, Kuroko and Akashi lay there for a while. The excitement wore off, and they began to deeply kiss out of the love for each other. Kuroko explored Akashi's mouth as Akashi sucked on Kuroko's tongue. As they slowly pulled apart blushing, saliva connected their mouths. Kuroko smiled sweetly, which made Akashi's heart flutter.

"We better clean up," Kuroko said pulling his clothing on.

"Yes..."

Akashi remembered something important and he quickly dress. This confused Kuroko, who knew he had no other priorities today. Akashi packed his things carefully in his bag, only the pull through the bag again. Kuroko finished dressing, with his belongings already packed, and worriedly watched Akashi look though his stuff. As he slowed down, Akashi's eyes danced as he found what he was looking for.

"Akashi, is there something wrong?"

Kuroko tapped Akashi on the shoulder as a dog would've, concerned about him. Akashi turned towards Kuroko, handing him an envelope.

"This is..?"

"An invitation to my mansion this weekend."

As always, Akashi was right. Kuroko really _had_ nothing to do on the weekend. Kuroko felt extremely happy at the dedication Akashi has given to him.

"Thanks Akashi... I will defiantly come."

Akashi smiled a kind smile, making Kuroko's heart beat faster.

Akashi and Kuroko left the gym. Kuroko waited outside until Akashi turned all the lights off and locked the doors. As the two walked home, they walked in an comfortable silence. The sky had darkened from their time in the gym and the remaining sunlight peaked over the mountain, making Akashi's red hair glimmer.

Breathing in, Kuroko sped up so that he was closer to Akashi and raised a hand. His finger's hesitantly reached out to touch the strands of red hair, inwardly marveling at the surprising softness his fingers felt.

"Tetsuya?"

Blinking, Kuroko's eyes made contact with mismatched ones. He flinched back as he realized what he unconsciously did.

"I apologize, Akashi-kun. I shouldn't have..."

Kuroko was cut off by a kiss from Akashi. He chuckled, then ruffled Kuroko's head.

"You are just like a kitten."

Akashi took Kuroko's hand and they walked home peacefully, they had an ignorant bliss that covered the glares that both lovers had gotten from the shadows.

* * *

Oh~! Do you like the cliff hanger? I don't... Now I have to add more characters and... Ugh!

Next Prompt: Cosplay


	3. Cosplay

Hello~! I hope you enjoy the mental image this will give you~!

I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, if I did it would be a yaoi anime...

GoM/Kuroko, Akashi/Kuroko, Kagami/Kuroko

* * *

Prompt 3: Do I have to Cosplay..?

* * *

Kuroko clutched his invitation to Akashi's house as he made his way there. Gazing in awe, he studies the architecture. Kuroko went to the front gate, with hesitation, he rang the doorbell. A butler appeared behind him, which startled Kuroko.

"Kuroko-sama, I have been expecting you. Please follow me this way."

The butler led Kuroko into the house and to Akashi's huge bedroom. Kuroko opens the door softly and closes it with a small click. He gazed around Akashi's room, trying to locate Akashi. Finally finding Akashi, Kuroko smiles as he stared at Akashi sleeping on his sofa. Kuroko shuffles over and squats down in front of Akashi's face. The sunlight came in from the window, illuminating Akashi's red hair, also making his sleeping face cuter. Kuroko stroked Akashi's hair in a daze, completely unaware that Akashi had woken up.

"Testuya, what are you doing?"

Hearing this made Kuroko jump. Akashi chuckled at Kuroko's reaction.

"Akashi-kun, when did you wake up?"

"Just a few moments ago. I knew you were going to stare at me as I sleept, but I didn't expect you to fondle my hair."

Kuroko sheepishly glanced at Akashi with a small blush.

"I am sorry, your hair is really tempting to touch..."

Akashi turned his head after Kuroko said that. Confused Kuroko stared at Akashi. Suddenly, Akashi turned towards Kuroko and lifted his chin with his hand.

"Let us cosplay."

Kuroko seemed startled at what Akashi said, but he kept his blank face.

"What do you mean by 'cosplay?'"

"Exactly as it sounds."

Akashi opened the door to his large closet. He briskly walked inside to find something, the came out with a maid outfit and a suit. Akashi handed Kuroko the maid outfit.

"Do I have to wear this?"

"Yes, don't even try getting your way out of this, Testuya."

Kuroko looked from Akashi and the maid dress then finally took it. Kuroko started walking towards the closet to change, but Akashi, who was already dressed in his cosplay teacher outfit, take hold of his shoulder.

"You are to change in front of me."

"What?"

"Don't forget to take you underwear off, it's going to get in my way."

Akashi sat on his sofa and motioned for Kuroko to start changing in front of him. Akashi smirked as Kuroko went in front of him.

"W-which part of it did you want me to t-take off frist," Kuroko said with his face turning red.

"Your pants."

Kuroko nervously nodded and started taking his baggy jeans off. He noticed that Akashi was eargerly staring at him. Blushing, he took his underwear off quickly and took his shirt off. He started puting the maid costume on, which was difficult for Kuroko.

"A-Akashi, can you help me put this on?"

Smirking with a knowing smile Akashi said, "I can indeed help you. Take everything off so it's easier for me."

Kuroko easily slipped off the maid costume and looked at Akashi for the next instruction.

"Akashi-kun, what do I do next?"

Akashi crept up from behind Kuroko and moved him towards the bed.

"Akashi-kun..?"

Akashi pushed Kuroko down on the bed after a brief moment of pulling the maid outfit on Kuroko. Kuroko felt embarrassed to wear it, but Akashi loved the outfit.

"You look cute, Kuroko. Now call me 'master' and I will teach you how to do your job," Akashi said as he laced his fingers through Kuroko's hair.

"M-master, p-please teach me how to do my j-job," Kuroko said with his ears burning.

"Okay, but if you don't do it right, I will punish you."

"Yes, m-master..."

"Give me a blow job."

"What?"

"You heard me didn't you?"

"Y-yes master..."

Kuroko crawled over to Akashi and undid his pants, revealing a full erect.

"What is wrong?"

"N-nothing, master..."

"Make sure do drink it all, or I will punish you!"

"Yes m-master..."

Kuroko leaned down and slowly engulfed Akashi's erect in his mouth. Swirling his tounge around Akashi's dick, Kuroko also massaged his balls. Akashi felt pressure building and he grabbed Kuroko's head and moved him back and forth. Kuroko's moaning made his throat vibrate, causing Akashi more pleasure. Akashi cummed in Kuroko's mouth. Cum fell to the bed as Kuroko swallowed and took breaths for air. Akashi grinned as he found a way to punish Kuroko.

"Kuroko you didn't drink all my cum so I have to punish you."

_A few minutes later..._

"Mn..."

Akashi had found one of his vibrators and made it go down into Kuroko's entrance. Akashi also put a small tube into Kuroko's cock to collect his cum.

"Let 'sensei' punish you."

Akashi thrusted his cock into Kuroko's hole with the vibrator inside. Kuroko's moaned at the pain coursing through his body. Graduatly getting used to it, the pain went. The pain was replaced by pleasure as Akashi kept hitting his sweet spot. After both Akashi and Kuroko came, Kuroko had an idea.

"Akashi-kun, turn around please."

"Hmm? Okay..."

"Is it okay if I enter you, Akashi?"

"Sure... Was your manly instinct telling you to do this?"

"Y-yes..."

"Go ahead."

Kuroko's small, yet large dick entered Akashi. Akashi moaned at the pleasure. Kuroko was extremely happy, or his manly side felt happy. Akashi's insides tightened as he was about to come. The tightness made Kuroko came. Akashi came shortly after. They lay breathless at their extreme pleasure. Akashi and Kuroko exchanged kisses on the cheeks as they got dressed and changed the sheets. Later on, a servant knocked on the door to call them for dinner. After dinner, Akashi and Kuroko peacfully fell asleep on Akashi's large bed.

* * *

Erm... Well I took a suggestion for this chapter. I will update every week on Sunday or earlier (Depends on the prompt). I will start giving seperate ratings per chapter, unless it is rated M. Thanks for reading, any review or suggestion would be awesome.

Next Prompt: Movie Night (Short)


	4. Movie Night (Short)

I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, if I did, there would be yaoi couples.

I was lazy about revising my last chapter, so don't discriminate it. This chapter, literally, is going to be short. I got the idea from Chapter 3 of Clarity. I rearranged the words a little bit.

Rated T

* * *

Prompt 4: Akashi Keeps Touching Me on Movie Night

* * *

Akashi and Kuroko lay on the couch of Kuroko's apartment as they watch an American movie called Santa Paws. Akashi lays on the couch as he cuddles Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun."

"Hm?"

"What in the world are you doing?"

"Watching a foreign movie."

"You call _this _watching a movie?"

Akashi blinked and stopped his ministrations as he looked at his beloved. Kuroko was looking at him, faced blank as ever with a small blush, curiosity swimming In his blue, puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes. Is there something wrong? Do you not like the movie," Akashi asked, cocking his head to the side.

Kurojo sighs. His heart throbbed at Akashi's cute reaction.

"If you are going to watch a movie, please sit up strait and face the television."

"But I want to cuddle."

"...We can cuddle, just keep you hands to yourself."

"Very well."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Akashi-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Please take your hand off my but"

"Why?"

"It bothers me."

"Okay~!"

...

...

...

...

...

"Akashi-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Nothing, just curious.."

"Hmm~!"

* * *

I told you it was short! Keep reading~

Next Prompt: Generation of Jealousy


	5. Generation of Jealousy

~Hi. Thanks for reading.

I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, if I did, there would be yaoi.

Forgot to mention this, but there will only be a little of GoM/Akashi, everyone dotes on Kuroko.

GoM/Kuroko, Akashi/Kuroko, Kagami/Kuroko

* * *

Prompt 5: The Generation of Miracle's Deadly Envy... (Reminds me of FMA)

* * *

The weekend aft Akashi slept over at Kuroko's place (The Movie Promp), the couple went to school with a surprise in store.

"Kurochi~!"

Kise ran up to Kuroko and glomped on him. He rubbed his head on Kuroko's face and made Akashi really angry.

"Kise-kun, you training menu... Doubled."

"What no-"

"Tripled."

"Yes sir," Kise says as he lets Kuroko go.

"Hi Tetsu!"

Aomine walks by Tetsu and grabbs his hand. He starts pulling Kuroko away with Kise whinning when Akashi stops the party.

"Quadrupled."

"Yes, sir," Aomine and Kise say in sync.

"Eh~! Everyone, what are you doing," Atsushi says as he and Midorima walk over to them.

"Kise and Aomine just had their training menu quadrupled."

Midorima nodds in respect and quickly walks towards the gym along with Kise and Aomine.

"Kuro-chin, want one? These chips came out in a new flavor."

"Sure, I'll take one," Kuroko says as he gratefully takes one chip.

"Let's go, we are going to be late for morning practice."

With that all three of them rushed to the gym. Kise and Aomine were still trying to finish their quadrupled training menu while tje rest of the members flinch in respect and fear of their captain.

"First-string, you guys will do mini basket ball matches in first gym along with second string. Today there are a lot of people absent so there will be enough courts. Third and fourth string will have their training menus trippled for sreading rumors. I already got rid of the people responsible, but spreading rumors are for the weak. Don't let me catch you doing it. Fifth-string will watch first and secong string play. That's it... Tetsuya, meet me in fourth gym. Aomine and Kise, join first string when you are done."

Everyone moved to the places they needed to be in as Kuroko and Akashi went to the fourth gym.

"Akashi-kun, what are we doing here where no one will go?"

"That is exactly what we are doing here, Tetsuya."

Akashi moved closer to Kuroko with lust in his eyes.

"Fine... Just this once."

Kuroko laid a mat out on the floor of the empty gym and sat on it.

"Show me how you masturbrate."

Kuroko laod back and pulled his shorts down until it revealed his dick. He covered his fingers in saliva and massagd his membrane until he came.

"Okay, now lie down with your butt in the air."

Kuroko releculantly did this position. He really regreted it because Akashi took his shorts off and came over to Kuroko. He licked Kuroko's entrance as he massaged his balls. Kuroko moaned at the pleasure.

"A-Akashi-kun, please just put your dick in..."

"As you wish." (/)

Akashi thrusted his cock into Kuroko, each time, searching for his sweet spot. Akashi stoped moving and froze (He did not take his cock out yet.) as he stared at something. Kuroko, extremely curious began to sit up to see what it was. He saw a flash of green, yellow, blue, and purple run towards Kuroko and Akashi.

"Akachi, Kurochi, what are you doing?"

Kuroko froze and looked up to see Kise, Aomine, Midorima, and Atsushi. Akashi took his dick out and look at them strait in the eye.

"What do you think we are doing?"

"Having sex," Aomine said.

"Exactly, now leave before I will shave all your heads."

"No," they all said simultaneously.

Akashi sighed and started cleaning up while Kuroko just sat there. He pukked his pants on when he felt the stares of all the GoM.

"W-what is wrong, all of you staring like that..."

"Kurochi, you're mean."

"Ehh?"

"That's right Kuro-chin."

"What..?"

Atsushi, Kise, Aomine, and Midorima glared at Akashi before realizing what they did.

"What, you have a fight to pick with me?"

"N-No..."

Everyone but Kuroko and Akashi fled to the other gym."

"At least everyone knows that you are mine now, Tetsuya."

"No... I sense a storm coming."

* * *

Sorry for posting late. I sorta lost interest in this topic, but I will post more so don't worry! Suggestions are always welcome. Thanks for reading~!


	6. In Good Company

I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

"Kuro-chin, are you still alive?" asks Murasakibara, wiping the sweat from his brow with the hem of his tee shirt.

"Barely," Kuroko answers, voice muffled from where he's lying face down on the floor.

The gym is empty apart from the two of them, so there's plenty of space for Murasakibara to sprawl out, but instead he reclines until his head is resting comfortably in the small of Kuroko's back.

"Murasakibara-kun, you're heavy. Please move."

Murasakibara does, but only enough to roll onto his side so that his cheek is settled on Kuroko's ass. He nuzzles it lazily, feeling the muscles of it twitching in response, and reaches up to give it a squeeze.

"What are you doing?" Kuroko gasps.

He tries to wriggle away, but Murasakibara keeps him pinned. Then his stomach grumbles, reminding him that he's hungry, but since there's nothing around for him to eat, he bares his teeth and clamps them down on Kuroko's ass.

Kuroko jerks, startled, and cranes his neck to frown at Murasakibara from over his shoulder. "Honestly, what's got into you?"

Shrugging, Murasakibara says, "I thought you might taste good." Going on the assumption that bare skin ought to taste better than a mouthful of fabric, he pulls Kuroko's shorts over the curve of his buttocks, raising his eyebrows at what he finds. "Ooh, I left a mark."

Because it looks like it stings, he decides to kiss it better, and then, because he's always been the kind of person to act on impulse, Murasakibara increases the pressure of his lips.

"That's enough," Kuroko gasps. "Let me go."

"Nuh-uh," says Murasakibara. "I don't want you doing anything painful to me."

Besides, he likes the noises Kuroko makes when he runs his tongue over the bite mark, but before he can do anything else, the door opens and Kise steps inside. He drops the towel he's been carrying, jaw going slack as his eyes widen in disbelief.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh–" is all he can say.

"You're stammering," Murasakibara chides. "Talk properly."

And Kise does try, to his credit, but the only thing that comes out of his mouth is a stream of garbled nonsense mingled with the words "Kurokocchi" and "butt."

It's not much of a conversation, so Murasakibara returns his attention to Kuroko's ass, which is far more interesting than attempting to interpret whatever Kise is babbling about, and he likes the wet, smacking sound his lips make as they suck at smooth, pale skin almost as much as he likes Kuroko's noises.

It's strangely satisfying to see that he's left behind another mark, and just as he's busy contemplating over where to make a third, Kise recovers enough from his initial shock to kneel beside Murasakibara, expression a mixture of awe and ravenous, which Murasakibara can sort of understand because he's starving too.

"Stop drooling, Kise-chin, it's gross."

Kise barely even hears him, fingers twitching nervously, like he's just itching to reach out and touch Kuroko but doesn't seem able to dare.

Murasakibara helps out, because he's a nice guy who doesn't mind sharing, and he pulls Kuroko's shorts down further to expose more of him for Kise's benefit. "Lift up, Kuro-chin."

Kuroko shakes his head, shoulders trembling, so Murasakibara does the job for him, raising his ass and nudging his thighs apart. Like this, Murasakibara can see that he's hard, and he'd kind of like to taste Kuroko's cock too, but Kise is already running his fingers over Kuroko's ass, spreading him open and flicking his entrance with his tongue. Kuroko tries to squirm out of reach, so Murasakibara holds him still, leaving him unable to do anything other than whimper.

It's Aomine's turn to interrupt this time, and his expression is almost identical to the one Kise wore earlier.

"The fuck?"

But he recovers much more quickly as his gaze moves from Murasakibara, to Kise, to Kuroko and then to the popsicle he's holding. The grin on his face is pure evil, and Murasakibara approves of Aomine's line of thought one hundred per cent once he figures out what's going through his mind.

Kise is reluctant at first to release his grip on Kuroko, but then he sees what Aomine is planning and his eyes go wide again as Aomine guides the popsicle to Kuroko's ass.

Kuroko sucks in a sharp breath as it rubs over his skin, and it starts to melt on contact. Aomine licks up the juices left behind, and Murasakibara wets his lips enviously.

"Mine-chin, I want a taste."

"Hang on a second," Aomine tells him, rubbing the popsicle against Kuroko again, teasing him with it before he starts to ease it inside him. Kuroko gives a choked groan, and Kise echoes it. The popsicle melts faster still in the heat of Kuroko's body, trickling out of his ass and over his balls.

"Oh god," breathes Kise. "That's so sexy."

Unwilling to let the popsicle juice go to waste, Murasakibara laps it up, tongue doing a thorough job of licking Kuroko clean, and he uses the tip of it to do what Aomine did before with the popsicle, surprised at how easily it slides inside.

"You enjoying this, Tetsu?" says Aomine, grinning. "You must be, or else you wouldn't be loosening up."

"Let's use our fingers," Kise suggests.

Aomine looks thoughtful. "For that we'd need..."

The door opens yet again, and Midorima's expression goes from irritated to petrified so fast it takes Aomine nearly a full minute to stop laughing.

"Did he turn into stone?" asks Murasakibara, pausing just long enough in his slurping to notice the statue formerly known as Midorima.

"Who cares? His lucky item ought to come in handy, though." Aomine plucks the small jar from Midorima's frozen fingertips. "Strawberry glitter lip balm. It'll work."

He grimaces a bit at the way the balm sparkles in the light as he smears it over his fingers, but the pink girliness of it is soon forgotten when Murasakibara moves aside and allows him to slip one of them into Kuroko's ass.

"Me too, Aominecchi," says Kise, eagerly.

"Give me a minute, will you? Wait for Tetsu to get used to this."

Kise and Murasakibara both watch as Aomine stretches Kuroko, paying rapt attention to what he's doing, but all three of them are caught off guard by the sound of Midorima's voice.

"If only you were that attentive during class."

Murasakibara spares him a glance. "Oh, he came back to life."

Midorima adjusts his glasses, but his attempts at making himself look impressive fail miserably with the way he blushes. His face isn't the only thing that's red, as Kise quickly points out.

"Midorimacchi, your nose is bleeding."

"I'm aware of that already." Midorima stems the flow with a handkerchief. "My nasal passages are simply being weaker than usual today. It's not because I'm a pervert or anything."

"Don't worry," Murasakibara says kindly. "We're all perverts here. You're in good company."

"Except Midorimacchi is the lone tsundere," says Kise.

"That'd be a good title for a film," Aomine comments. "And anyway, Tetsu can be kind of tsundere too sometimes."

"It's what makes him so cute," Kise gushes.

"If you people are quite finished with your asinine little conversation," Midorima cuts in, ignoring Aomine's snickered muttering ("pfft, you said 'asinine'"), "might I recommend stimulating Kuroko's prostate instead of just aimlessly probing around?"

Three identical blank faces blink back at him.

Midorima sighs. "The prostate," he explains, seizing the opportunity to go into lecture mode, as well as making himself sound important and learned (which isn't difficult considering the present company), "is a gland that, when stimulated, can provide intense orgasm. Or so I read."

Kise grins. "So Midorimacchi visits dirty websites too."

"It was written in a medical journal," Midorima says hastily. "I only know these things because I plan on training to be a doctor. It definitely wasn't for personal interest."

"You shouldn't tell lies," says Murasakibara.

But before the two of them can start an argument, Aomine says, "Shut up you guys, I'm trying to find Tetsu's prostate." Kuroko lets him know he's located it by moaning loudly, and Aomine grins. "I guess I hit the spot."

Kuroko moans again, rocking his hips back to impale himself deeper on Aomine's fingers, and Kise get impatient.

"Quit hogging Kurokocchi all to yourself!"

But Aomine refuses to let him pull out so Kise inserts a finger of his own, stretching Kuroko wider.

"That looks like fun," Murasakibara says, inching closer. "Let me try."

Midorima pretends to look uninterested, but he's not fooling any of them. "If everyone else is doing it, then I suppose I might as well join in."

They take it in turns to finger fuck Kuroko, slicking him up with the balm to make it easier.

"Whoa, look at the amount of pre-come leaking out," Kise marvels.

"I wonder what else we can put inside him," says Murasakibara.

"I'll steal Satsuki's vibrator next time," Aomine promises. "We'll use that. And you!" he adds to Midorima. "Stop making notes!"

"It's for future reference," Midorima says.

Yet another argument is prevented from breaking out by the door opening, and they all go speechless when they see who it is.

"Good job, everyone," says Akashi, like his arrival is completely on schedule instead of being unexpected. "You've done well preparing Tetsuya for me, but now you're dismissed. I'll take care of the rest."

He's met with four mutinous glares, but their intensity is nothing when the aura surrounding Akashi darkens ominously.

"Well, you're free to defy me of course, but don't hold me responsible for the consequences. I will, however, permit you to stay and observe, if that is that you wish."

As usual, Akashi turns up late to claim the spoils for himself and enjoy the end result of their hard work, but since none of them will dare to complain about it, at least to his face, then all they can do is accept his offer.

* * *

My friend named Panda helped me on this own... More precisely, she wrote this and gave it to me. I did not revise it, so let me know is something is spelled wrong. Thanks for reading~


	7. Rainy Day in the Library

A short one-shot story. Not related to the plot right now in the current story at all. I hope you enjoy~!

I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

Seven o'clock in the evening, his watch read, its ticking a faint sound in the empty library from where they were situated at the far end of the row of desks. Akashi's attention flitted to the window beside him; heavy rain greeted his view and the lamp post outside that flickered at odd intervals illuminated each drop of water on the surface of the glass.

"Tetsuya, the library closes in an hour," Akashi reminded the only occupant of the seat across him as he flipped through the page of his book. Crimson and gold eyes were fixated on the printed text, yet his attention was elsewhere. "It's best that we head home now, don't you think so?"

Kuroko, preoccupied with reading the novel he had been engrossed in for the past hour and a half, lifted his gaze to meet Akashi's own. "The rain hasn't stopped yet. Does Akashi-kun suggest that we brave the storm?"

"Certainly not." Kuroko's book was snapped close in an instant and snatched from his hands to be placed on the table. He was given almost no opportunity to register it when Akashi propped his arms on the desk and leaned closer afterwards, his voice low and clear. "I will not put your health at risk; however, I am quite concerned. There seems to be something that kept you from leaving before the downpour, and my curiosity has not left my mind at peace since."

The intimidating stare that was directed at Kuroko sent him on the edge of his seat, and he had no immediate answer to that but a slight parting of lips that shut as quickly as they opened.

A soft rumble of thunder was the only sound that came before Kuroko could utter a word, and if possible, it served as an ignition for the already building up tension between them.

Kuroko shifted in place in reflex. "I enjoy the peace in the library."

"My company included?" Akashi brought up as a sly inquiry.

There was a short pause. "That is... debatable."

"You need practice in buttering me up if you desire to escape this interrogation. Not that it would work so easily, but trying would cause no harm."

"I choose honesty over flattery, Akashi-kun," Kuroko said in his defense.

"Either that or you simply do not disclose the truth." Cornering Kuroko came easy for Akashi, but the former always did have something to say to counter-attack.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to have a place to shelter from the rain for the time being. And whether it was Akashi-kun or someone else with me, my decision to remain indoors until closing time would have stayed the same," came his polished response, not a single note in his tone off-key.

"I see." Akashi expected no less from the answer and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps to suspect that the phantom player had an ulterior motive was far-fatched, but Akashi hid his disappointment well behind that calm, collected facade.

Sensing that the conversation had made the atmosphere heavier than the weather had already done, Kuroko added, "But I do find Akashi-kun's company to be more pleasant than others'."

The statement fulfilled its purpose of coaxing a small grin to stretch across Akashi's lips. He would have liked to pry more on who the 'others' were, but that was for his own entertainment, which he regrettably pushed aside.

"Likewise," Akashi replied, satisfied.

Kuroko's face did not betray the slightest emotion for Akashi to call out on for any further prodding and the topic was eventually dropped.

"We have taken quite a number of books out while waiting. I suggest we return these to their proper shelves before the hour ends," Akashi stated firmly as he rose from his seat, lifting up majority of the books from the table and leaving a small stack composed of four books for Kuroko to carry, while he carried seven for himself.

No protest was heard on the teal-head's end and he quietly followed suit, trailing behind with his own pile of reading materials in his arms. Light footsteps resounded against the wooden floor apart from the pitter-pattering of the rain which echoed inside the spacious and empty architecture.

"Such horrid weather..." Akashi murmured to himself. A clap of thunder followed his remark and a loud thud from behind made him stop dead on his tracks. The vibrations it sent on the floor that reached the small nerves in his feet startled him just a tad and his head quickly snapped to the direction of the sound.

Mismatched eyes landed upon Kuroko's crouching form, the shorter of the two picking up the fallen book on the floor and placing it back on top of the stack he balanced on one arm. "Forgive me, I lost my footing for a moment," he said as he stood back up on his feet.

The Teikou captain sighed and faced forward again, the urge to offer some assitance was hindered when he was reminded of the weight of the load he still carried. "Be careful, Tetsuya. Stay close."

Before another step was made, light flashed from the outside through the glass windows, a deafening, thundering noise much louder than the last echoing in the skies that the room seemed to shake. Akashi was given so little time to react as he felt a sharp collision on his back, the books in his arms unceremoniously falling to the ground in his shock at the strong impact.

As the redhead tried to make sense of what had happened, the overhead lights flickered off, leaving his vision clouded with nothing but black. His breath hitched at the momentary loss of his eyesight, but that was the least of his concerns when strong arms looped securely around his waist. Just as he was about to voice out his demands for identification, he was silenced by another thunderstrike, and the other flinched at this with a tighter hold, a muffled yelp almost missed but nonetheless heard.

Raising his arm to cock his head around for better angle, a brief flash of light granted Akashi to see the view of the fleeting color of blue from his peripheral vision. And how he recognized that hue so well. "...Tetsuya?"

The same response was given at another sharp rumble from the sky and Akashi instantly caught on to the situation and no questions were further asked. The corner of his lips curled into a smile of understanding and, turning in place, he faced the shorter male and caged the stiff, trembling body in his arms.

"To cling onto me like this..." Akashi whispered directly into Kuroko's ear, which earned a restrained shudder in response. He wondered what kind of face Kuroko could be making at that moment when the boy so persistently buried his head in his chest, yet Akashi respected his personal space not to satisfy his shallow curiosity. Instead, a soft, gentle hand caressed the mop of teal hair in comfort. "How uncharacteristically... precious."

Akashi learned one thing about Kuroko that night and all words were left unspoken after that. Not that Kuroko would have insisted on having his captain swear to secrecy on the matter, but somehow, Akashi took pride in being the sole witness to this encounter. He would keep it as a secret, nevertheless; not for Kuroko's benefit, but his own.

And they basked in the warmth and the comfortable silence, surrounded by the mess of books by their feet.

* * *

Wasn't that adorable~! Thanks for reading~

Next Prompt: (A surprise)


	8. (Really Long) The Winter Takes it All

I did not write this or read it. My cousin told me to post without reading it for a week. Tell me about it went you finish reading this~!

I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

**The Winner Takes It All**

* * *

There was a fly on the ceiling when Akashi Seijuurou opened his eyes that morning.

It was a bluebottle fly, great and gleaming, quietly creeping its way towards the moulded cornice that decorated Seijuurou's Tokyo bedroom.

He contemplated the brilliantly coloured insect for some moments – wondering how it had survived the cold weather and the painstaking cleanliness of the Akashi mansion – then pulled himself out of bed, summoned a maid via the electronic bell push, and requested that she dispose of the offending creature.

That obstacle dealt with, he went about his usual morning routine. In the walk-in closet he found a pair of slacks and a polo shirt hanging prominently on a hook, freshly pressed. When he had changed and proceeded down to the dining hall, a Japanese-style breakfast was already laid out: rice, soup, pickles, yakizakana, and yuudofu, the cooked dishes piping hot. His father was out of town, so he ate alone. A butler stood discreetly at the periphery of his vision, awaiting possible instructions, as Seijuurou finished his meal. It was a habit he couldn't break the servants of.

He had planned out the day painstakingly and now he proceeded with his plan. Shougi until ten o'clock, in order to clear his head. At midmorning, a quick review of his chosen tactics for this evening's game. There was no purpose in excessive rehashing of strategies that had already been honed and perfected in preparation for today.

At half-past eleven Mibuchi Reo called from the hostel at which the rest of the Rakuzan team were staying.

"Will you be having lunch with us, Sei-chan?" inquired Reo.

"Eikichi has insisted on having gyuudon, has he not?"

"We'll be eating at the ramen shop opposite the closest Yoshinoya branch. I tried it yesterday; it's quite good."

"I'll see you there."

The rest of the team had already gathered when Seijuurou arrived at the ramenya. They'd saved him a seat in between Reo and Shirogane Eiji. Hayama Koutarou and Nebuya Eikichi (Eikichi was going to Yoshinoya for gyuudon straight after he finished his ramen) were also at their table.

"Are you ready for tonight's battle, Akashi?" asked Shirogane Eiji. Akashi looked up to meet his coach's severe gaze.

"It's the endgame," Seijuurou replied. Midgame was over; every rook and pawn and bishop in its predicted position. "I've seen it through."

* * *

He became aware of an internal impatience while watching the third-place playoff between Kaijou and Shuutoku. It was not that Ryouta and Shintarou no longer had the ability to surprise him; they did, all of them did, and Seijuurou had always found himself obliged to calculate for that factor, to anticipate that his expectations would be exceeded.

His impatience was simply this: he had waited a long time.

He was tired of waiting.

Shuutoku was seven points ahead at half-time. The customary ten-minute break took place; Rakuzan and Seirin proceeded onto the court to warm-up for the finals. As Akashi led his team across the free throw lane, he saw the black-and-white uniforms gathering around the opposite hoop; Kagami Taiga looked his way, although Tetsuya did not.

Purposefully, Seijuurou kept his eyes on his teammates, and did not glance across the court. Everything he wished to say to those two, he had already said.

He performed his drills with his team, and returned to the bleachers. Ryouta's team came back out, in their blue uniforms, and Shintarou's team, a medley of glaring orange shorts and tops. Kasamatsu Yukio had possession of the ball at the beginning, and passed to Moriyama Yoshitaka.

He tracked the movements across the court (not just the ball, never just the ball, Tetsuya had taught them again and again the perils of only watching the ball) with half his attention; there was a certain soothing certainty in it.

Mostly, he waited for the end to begin.

* * *

When it was over he crossed the maplewood floor to the centreline. A dizzying lightness filled his limbs, a sense of blankness where there ought to be heaviness or horror.

He had seen dozens of opponent captains in this position over the years: the tears, the bowed heads. Then the internal rally of emotions, and the gathering of the players, the shout of affirmation in the face of defeat.

He was incapable of such platitudes.

"It's your win," he stated, as he shook Hyuuga Junpei's hand. Around him was the shocked silence of his teammates, too stunned even to look at each other, each player in his own personal haze of confusion.

"Thank you for the match," said Hyuuga, who looked as disbelieving as Seijuurou felt. Nearby, Tetsuya's face wavered between elation and disbelief – and concern, carefully concealed.

He walked away at the first opportunity, before Seirin broke out into celebration.

Later, Reo came to find him. Seijuurou had wandered outside into the dark. He was sitting on a bench, staring out at the winter sky, when he heard the quiet footfalls of Reo's approach.

Seijuurou spoke first: "The team must be waiting," he said. "I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you."

Reo frowned. "That's not why I came to get you, Sei-chan." In the crisp moonlit air Reo's face was half-cast in shadow. "We were worried about you."

Seijuurou closed his eyes; he could feel the cold night against his eyelids. "There's nothing wrong with me. Go back and let Shirogane-sensei know I'll be back in time for the closing ceremonies."

"How are you feeling?" Reo asked.

"I'm the first Rakuzan captain in years who has failed to secure the Winter Cup," Seijuurou replied coldly. "How exactly do you think I feel?"

Reo did not answer.

Seijuurou pressed his lips together. "I won't do anything foolish, if that's what you're worried about. Return to the stadium."

Finally, Reo left him alone. Seijuurou remained on the hardwood of the bench, his fingers pressed tight along its edges.

He found no answers in solitude, and that night, after the ceremonies and debriefs and motions were done, he remained sleepless well into the early hours of the morning.

* * *

He awoke to a bluebottle fly crawling on the ceiling above him, in the exact same spot its predecessor had occupied yesterday.

It was unheard of for any residential building belonging to the Akashi family to have a pest problem. He reached out and pressed the round button of the electronic bell push.

The maid arrived promptly. It was the same one as yesterday's. He recalled that her name was Uchihara. She made shocked indignant noises, identical to the ones she had made yesterday.

"It's certainly very strange that there should be flies in my bedroom two mornings in a row." Seijuurou cast her a severe look as she turned to leave the room in search of an electronic fly swatter.

"Two mornings?" Uchihara paused in the doorway and looked at him perplexedly.

"I'm sure you recall we had the same problem yesterday."

Her long lashes dipped downwards and then rose in confusion. "It's the first I've heard of it, Seijuurou-sama. It was my day off yesterday, so I didn't hear about any fly being in your room."

"It was what?"

She started at the sharpness of his tone. He stifled a sigh and attempted to be polite. There was no point in frightening the junior servants. "You said it was your day off."

"Yes, Seijuurou-sama. The 28th of December."

He was surprised that a member of the Akashi household staff could be so remiss. "Today is the 30th of December, is it not?"

"It's the 29th of December, Seijuurou-sama. The day of your final basketball game in Tokyo."

Something appeared to have gone greatly askance with Uchihara-san's state of mind. Akashi went to his dresser and picked up his smartphone, intending to set her correct. He ran his thumb across the screen to open the calendar app. "As you can see clearly, the date here is-." He stopped.

Highlighted on the small screen of his mobile was the number 29 in bright black.

"It's the 29th today," said Seijuurou, his mind spinning.

Uchihara-san smiled, looking puzzled but pleased. "If you don't mind, Seijuurou-sama, I have to get rid of this fly."

* * *

He called Reo, who sounded surprised when he picked up.

"I didn't expect you to call so early, Sei-chan." Rei spoke in his usual mild tones. "Are there any changes to the plans for tonight?"

"Not as of yet," answered Seijuurou. He was still having difficulty gathering his thoughts. "What are the team's plans for lunchtime?"

"There's a ramen place—"

"Opposite a Yoshinoya branch, so that Eikichi can have his gyuudon."

"Yes. You're as prescient as ever, Sei-chan."

"Thank you. I'll see you there." He hung up and shut his eyes as he stood in his bedroom, still wearing his pyjamas, his mind wandering out in circles.

It was the 29th of December.

It was the 29th of December again.

The yesterday he remembered in his head must have been... should have been...a dream.

A premonition?

It hadn't truly happened.

It couldn't... have truly happened.

Certain now of his conclusions, he entered the walk-in closet in order to get dressed and continue the rituals of the morning.

* * *

The events of the day unfolded as he remembered in his (perfect) memory. He made some changes to his previously planned tactics based on the experience...the dreamhe had experienced. Kagami Taiga had moved thus...Tetsuya had changed the flow of the game thus...

And yet, nothing Seirin had done had been outside of Seijuurou's imagination, his ability to observe and respond accordingly. Nothing in yesterday's – in the dream's – final game had truly surprised Seijuurou.

Except for the fact of his defeat.

He paused for a moment, his fountain pen left to lie uncapped atop his carefully sketched tactical diagrams. That final, impossibly fast buzzer beater Hyuuga Junpei had sent spinning through the hoop, not beyond Seijuurou's calculations but certainly beyond his preparations-

Pain lanced through his left palm; he looked down and found that his fist was clenched so tightly his knuckles had whitened.

This wouldn't do. He slowed his breathing, gathering himself.

He wouldn't lose.

Seirin were worthy enemies.

But Seijuurou did not know defeat.

* * *

He went into the first quarter intending to fight with full force from the beginning. There was no need to scout with Seirin. Seijuurou knew them, all of them, could estimate their abilities and possibilities down to the finest detail.

The game began as it had had in yesterday's (last night's) dream. Kagami Taiga won the tip-off. The ball went via Tetsuya – Seijuurou could always keep track of Tetsuya, but as usual it required focus on his part - to Izuki and then over to Kagami, who was already moving to the hoop.

In his dream, at this point Seijuurou had run across the key to stop Kagami Taiga.

Today, he waited, as Eikichi moved to block, and succeeded. Hayama got the rebound. The ball flew back across the court.

Seijuurou jogged back across the centre circle and for a moment caught Tetsuya's eyes.

They were still and wide with shock.

* * *

At half-time the score was 32-27, Rakuzan in the lead. At this point yesterday the score had been 24-20.

The game had progressed differently from the way Seijuurou remembered. And the difference did not just lie in Seijuurou's decisions.

Tetsuya was not playing the same way as he'd played in the dream. He alone was the exception among the Seirin players.

His phone beeped just as he was following the others into the changing room.

It was a text from Tetsuya: Can you meet me outside? Near the steps?

It was, quite literally, the first time in their lives Tetsuya had sent Seijuurou a text message.

After obtaining permission from Shirogane-sensei, he pulled on his tracksuit and headed outside.

* * *

He found Tetsuya waiting at the bottom of the steps where they had met just before the first round of the Winter Cup. Standing straight and still, his face concealing everything, Tetsuya appeared as nondescript and unobtrusive as he'd ever been.

He wasn't unnoticeable to Seijuurou. Tetsuya had never been unnoticeable as far as Seijuurou was concerned. There was nothing ordinary about how quiet Tetsuya's presence was.

Tetsuya greeted Seijuurou with the guarded and neutral expression that Seijuurou had come to expect from Tetsuya. (In fact, during their time at Teikou, he'd come to welcome that blank expression. Acknowledging Tetsuya's unhappiness within the club had always been...a tiresome chore, on the occasions when Seijuurou had been unable to ignore it.)

"You wanted to see me," Seijuurou said, coming to a halt on the lowermost step.

"Yes." Tetsuya looked up. "The first half of the game made me wonder about things."

This conversation hadn't happened in the dream. "What were you wondering about?"

"I was wondering if you remembered."

This evasive and half-hearted manner of questioning on Tetsuya's part was irritating. It wasn't typical either; Tetsuya often chose to say nothing, but usually when he spoke, he was clear. "If you want me to give you an answer, you will have to be more specific than this. I have no idea what you are alluding to."

The winter wind blew out around them, ruffling their jackets. In the west the sun had dipped low; the stadium grounds were shadowed and cold.

Tetsuya breathed in, deeply. "Do you remember playing against us yesterday?"

Seijuurou raised a brow. "Do you mean playing against Shintarou's team?"

"I meant playing against Seirin." Tetsuya's voice gained confidence as he went on. "The final score yesterday was 53-50. Hyuuga-sempai made the final basket."

Seijuurou's mind suddenly froze.

"You should have passed to Mibuchi-kun in the second quarter. You didn't, because you knew that Izuki-sempai would be in position to intercept."

"That's incorrect," Seijuurou answered, aware even as he spoke that his words were trailing away from the main point. "I always knew it was a possibility, I simply didn't think that it was the most likely possibility, the first time the situation arose."

"The first time we played. Yesterday."

"You remember the dream."

"Do you think it was a dream?" Tetsuya looked Seijuurou in the eyes. "A dream that we both shared?"

"A shared premonitory dream seems more credible than any other explanation I can think of for what I can only describe as a most implausible situation. You appear to be suggesting that the game we both remember playing against each other did take place in reality."

"That's exactly what I think," said Kuroko. "That it really happened. Our match, and..." He paused.

"My loss," Seijuurou said flatly.

They fell into silence as the seconds ticked past. Tetsuya was visibly distressed, but didn't look away from Seijuurou's gaze.

"I don't believe you," Seijuurou said finally. Halftime was nearly over; there was no time for further discussion. "I'm going back to my team. You should do that as well."

He turned and went back up the stairs. "By the way, Tetsuya - this time it's my win."

And it was.

* * *

He awoke the next morning feeling perfectly ordinary. Victory had remained with Rakuzan, with Seijuurou. Victory was breathing. Victory was being alive.

There was no elation in victory, nor was there joy. Only the next battle, and the next win.

He looked upwards and saw the bluebottle fly still on the ceiling.

A sequence of events followed in which Uchihara came up, assured him that the date was indeed the 29th of December, his slacks and polo shirt awaited him in the closet, and breakfast consisted of the exact same pickles, yakizakana, and soup that he'd consumed yesterday. And the day before.

Somewhere in the middle of all this, Tetsuya sent a text message. Do you believe me now?

For the first time since he'd stopped being Teikou's captain, Seijuurou phoned Tetsuya.

* * *

They agreed on a place to meet. Seijuurou cancelled lunch with his team; Tetsuya had to do likewise.

The cafe Seijuurou had chosen was a good distance from both Seirin High School and the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, but nevertheless he was cautious, and had them sit in a booth at the back of the room, well hidden from prying eyes.

Tetsuya ordered a milkshake and a ham and cheese sandwich. Seijuurou ordered coffee.

"You should eat something," Tetsuya said.

"Later." Seijuurou looked at the table between them. Having lunch with Tetsuya seemed like such a distant and unfamiliar ritual. In the early days of their club it had been a habitual and daily practice for all of them. By the end of their third year Seijuurou had preferred to eat alone, only tolerating Atsushi or Shintarou's presence sometimes.

While they were waiting for the drinks, Tetsuya said: "I think we may be the only ones who are affected. At least neither Kagami-kun nor anyone else from Seirin seem to have any recollection of yesterday's game - I mean today's game."

As always, Seijuurou felt inexplicably annoyed hearing about Kagami-kun. "I agree. There's no evidence that any of my Rakuzan teammates seem to be experiencing the same repeated events as us. What remains to be done is ascertaining the reasons this has occurred and how to stop it from continuing."

Playing against Seirin had been entertaining the first time and even the second, but while it was unlikely that Seijuurou would tire of making Kagami fall down on the key any time soon, he took no pleasure in the thought of repeating the encounter between their schools indefinitely. Particularly since it involved watching Hayama repeat the same inane mistakes on the court, over and over again.

Not to mention, eating that particular flavour of cucumber pickles for breakfast three times in a row was getting most tedious.

"We appear to be in a time loop," Tetsuya said. "In books and stories, time loops resolve when a fated event goes wrong, or fails to occur. Our task is to find out where..." he hesitated fractionally, "destiny has gone wrong, and to correct it."

"Well, the most obvious aberration of fate was already fixed in yesterday's version of events." Their drinks arrived; Tetsuya began sipping on his milkshake. "And yet the state of affairs continues."

"You mean the fact that Seirin won the final."

Seijuurou pointedly did not answer. After all, his loss on that first day – that first iteration of the time loop, rather, had already been erased.

"Akashi-kun, the space-time continuum of the universe did not go awry simply because you lost a game."

"Can you think of an explanation less preposterous than mine?"

Tetsuya could not. Seijuurou invited a lull in the conversation by summoning a waitress over and ordering his meal. By all appearances they had all the time in the world to think about their predicament.

Far too much time.

* * *

They attended the third-place playoffs together that afternoon. While it was unlikely that Shintarou or Ryouta were involved in the events gone awry, all factors had to be considered.

Tetsuya was checking Oha Asa on his mobile as they sat down in the uppermost row of seats, well out of the sight of their respective teammates.

"I didn't think you cared for astrology," said Seijuurou, surprised.

"I don't in the slightest." Tetsuya didn't look up as he replied. "On the other hand, I didn't believe in time loops either."

"You have a point there." Seijuurou glanced at Tetsuya's cellphone screen. "5th for Cancers, 12th for Geminis. It appears fate – as defined by Oha Asa, at least – has little interest in overturning the outcome of this game."

"I'm a little worried about Kise-kun." They knew from the previous two iterations that Ryouta would remained benched for the entire playoff. Even at a distance they could see Ryouta's forced smile, as he cheered his teammates on.

"Ryouta needs to learn his limits. And he will." Seijuurou had observed Ryouta's gait for himself yesterday (three days ago now), as the small forward was escorted off the court by his teammates; he'd seen the pain in Ryouta's face, physical as well as psychological, and the weakness in his muscles. "The strain on his legs is reversible enough. But not reversible in time for today."

Kuroko's cellphone sounded again. A WHERE ARE YOU from Aida Riko flashed across the screen.

"Tell her something urgent has come up," Seijuurou instructed. Thanks to he and Tetsuya spending most of the afternoon discussion their predicament, the afternoon hadn't been nearly as tedious and repetitive as the morning had been. It was a relief experiencing some variation on events they were now living through for the third time.

Tetsuya frowned. "What if she sees us?"

"Then I'll deal with it," Seijuurou said, just as his own cellphone rang – it was Reo, trying to find him. He gave a sigh. "Our teammates are certainly admirably concerned."

Tetsuya answered Aida-san's message and put his mobile away. "Weren't you always like that at tournaments, Akashi-kun?"

"Naturally. I was captain. It was my responsibility." Fielding Shougo's belated excuses, shutting down Atsushi's fits of childishness, making sure every club member was in proper place, making sure Nijimura-san didn't have to worry –

Tetsuya had been one of the few projects Seijuurou had undertaken because he wanted to, not simply because he was required to.

But he didn't have to think about Tetsuya or Shintarou or Daiki anymore. Rakuzan was different. Koutarou and Eikichi might have certain deficiencies in their intellect, but by and large they looked after themselves. And Reo kept the rest of the team in line.

No one at Rakuzan had ever challenged his authority.

Because...Seijuurou was the strongest.

Tetsuya was still looking at him. Emotions flickered in Tetsuya's eyes, mixed and muted but entirely recognisable.

As always, there was far too much feeling in Tetsuya. He'd learned to keep it hidden, to dim his own presence; after he and Daiki had parted, Tetsuya had even learned to seal it away.

And yet – there was always something of Tetsuya's inner heart in his face, in his voice, in his basketball.

Seijuurou had always been able to see Tetsuya's emotions. Even when he hadn't been particularly interested in knowing what they were.

* * *

By the fourth quarter Shuutoku was in the lead 60-41. There had been no deviation from the first two iterations of the match.

"This is certainly very...boring," Seijuurou said, as Takao Kazunari drove past Kasamatsu-kun and then passed to Shintarou, who made his eighth three-pointer of the match.

Tetsuya didn't take his eyes off the court. "Since we're both in this time-loop, the event that needs to change should be something that requires actions to be carried out by both of us."

"We've excluded simple win-loss outcomes as the critical deciding factor. Could it be something that needs to happen withinthe final game itself?"

"What kind of event?" asked Seijuurou.

"Well for starters, Kagami-kun didn't enter the Zone during the final."

Seijuurou stared at Tetsuya. "I don't find it very likely that the space-time continuum of the universe takes a personal interest in Kagami Taiga's basketball development."

"Do you have any better ideas, Akashi-kun?"

Seijuurou did not. He conceded: "It is worth pursuing in the absence of any other solutions. However, Seirin are difficult enough to keep in check without allowing Kagami to enter the Zone. You won't find me making any contributions to making this match harder for Rakuzan."

"Even if we have to keep playing against each other forever?"

Seijuurou shrugged. "A battle is a battle."

"I suppose you're right," Tetsuya said, as they watched Ootsubo make the final dunk of the Kaijou-Shuutoku match. For the third time.

* * *

There was of course no way to manipulate a player into entering the Zone. At best, one could set up favourable conditions.

Tetsuya's idea of setting up favourable conditions appeared to involve having Kagami go one-on-one against Seijuurou as many times as possible, again and again and again.

What a costly tactic. For an entire eight minutes of gameplay Seijuurou entertained himself making Kagami Taiga land bottom-first on the court surface, while Reo scored three-pointers and Eikichi managed rebound after rebound.

Then, in the third quarter, it happened. One moment Kagami was dribbling the ball, brow furrowed, Seijuurou standing ready to intercept him, watching every minute action of Kagami's body, then the next moment-

Kagami moved past Seijuurou.

Ankle Break became completely useless against Kagami after that. In fact, the Emperor Eye barely worked.

Rakuzan won anyway. Somehow.

Akashi went to bed that night unsure whether to thank Tetsuya or murder him for making things too interesting.

At least replaying the final against Seirin hadn't yet become tedious.

* * *

This time when he woke up he elected to reach for last month's issue of Basketball Monthly, lying on his bedside table. Then he rolled up the magazine, stood up on the bed, and thwacked the fly dead.

Then he summoned Uchihara and asked her to dispose of the fly-corpse stain on the ceiling.

In the dining hall he said to the butler on stand-by: "Can you take this back to the kitchen? I'd like Sano-san to prepare something different for breakfast."

The butler was exquisitely well-trained; still, there were tell-tale signs of utter shock on his face. "As you wish, Seijuurou-sama. May I inquire if there was anything undesirable about your meal?"

"The food appears perfectly palatable. I'm just sick of cucumber pickles," replied Seijuurou. "With due apologies to Sano-san, can you ask her for a Western breakfast instead, please? Waffles would be excellent."

This time the butler didn't bother to hide his astonishment. "Very well, Seijuurou-sama."

Fifteen minutes later Seijuurou was helping himself to a stack of waffles that were warm, fluffy, golden-brown, and most importantly, not rice with cucumber pickles. Even if he couldn't fix the problem of living the same events over and over again, he could at least make changes to alleviate the tedium of endless reiteration.

After breakfast he put on his jacket and – after reassuring multiple members of the household staff that no, he did not require the chauffeur, and yes, he would be back this evening, and no, he would not get lost in the middle of Tokyo, the city where he had spent his entire childhood, he managed to escape to the closest subway station.

He'd just made it through the turnstile gates when his mobile beeped indicating a text message from – as expected, are you doing now?

Seijuurou stared at the words for several seconds before thumb-typing a reply: Nothing.

He was on a subway car, hanging on to a handrail and maintaining equidistance from respectively a group of university-aged girls and a stooped elderly man wielding a cane – Seijuurou only ever took the Tokyo Metro during off-peak hour, in order to evade the sardine-in-a-can experience – when Tetsuya messaged once more: Can we talk while you're doing nothing, then?

He didn't recall Tetsuya having this sarcastic streak back at Teikou. It was a shame Tetsuya wasn't exempt from the general deterioration in personality that had affected all of his former companions. Still, there were worse people to be stuck in a time loop with. Seijuurou tried to imagine repeating the last three days (the last one day three times, rather) in the company of Daiki or Ryouta and could not repress a visible shudder.

Reluctantly, he mentally cancelled his plans to visit his usual shougi salon and agreed instead to meet Tetsuya at a public library.

He found Tetsuya hidden away amid the stacks, lost in a book.

"Edogawa Rampo again?" he asked, prompting Tetsuya to look upwards, startled, from where he was sitting on the carpet. "I thought you'd finished reading just about everything Edogawa-sensei had written."

"I felt like rereading his short stories," said Tetsuya, exhibiting what in anyone else would have been a flush. With Tetsuya it was almost more the sense of slight embarrassment he emanated, rather than any giveaway tic or gesture or change of expression, that revealed the truth of his emotions. "I suppose I shouldn't have been wasting time."

"I didn't say you were wasting time," said Seijuurou, but Tetsuya had already folded his book shut and was standing to his feet.

Tetsuya looked tired; there were faint shadows beneath his eyes. His stamina had always been one of his weaker points. Seijuurou hadn't yet ascertained what effect the time loop was having on their physical and mental health, but given the degree of psychological strain that Seijuurou himself was experiencing, no doubt Tetsuya was feeling the stress as well.

"Shall we take the day off?" he suggested.

Tetsuya blinked at him. "Akashi-kun?"

"I can think of no good possibilities as to what would break this time loop, and judging from your demeanour, neither can you. Given that, the best thing for us to do right now would be to rest our minds so that we are mentally prepared to come up with a better plan."

"I... wouldn't mind," said Tetsuya.

"Well then." Seijuurou considered what they could do for leisure. "Do you ride horses?"

"Not at all."

"Do you play shougi?"

"I played with my grandfather once. I lost miserably."

"Othello?"

"I don't know the rules."

"Chess?"

"I'm an extremely mediocre player."

"Ah," said Seijuurou.

"We could watch a movie," Tetsuya suggested.

Seijuurou stared at him for several seconds, and when Tetsuya's expression didn't budge, gave a sigh. "I suppose we could."

* * *

It was nearly dusk by the time they came out of the cinema. The street was darkened and grey, and their fellow movie-goers milled out around them like a scattering mist, dissipating into the expanse of the city.

"It was a good film," said Tetsuya.

Seijuurou paused infinitesimally before saying, "It was."

But Tetsuya, perceptive as ever, had already picked it up; his eyes clouded over. "You didn't enjoy it."

This endless dance with Tetsuya, of observation and perception and reading between the lines: Seijuurou had always surprised himself with how much patience he held for the delicate choreography of their interactions. It was safe to say that if it had been anyone else, Seijuurou would have run out of forbearance long ago.

"It passed the time," Seijuurou said.

"We could have chosen something we both enjoyed," insisted Tetsuya.

"Well," Seijuurou answered, "I didn't know whether I was going to enjoy it until we watched the film."

He hadn't been to the cinema in years. The last time had been with Shintarou, shortly after their second national title.

He'd let Tetsuya select the film. Tetsuya had chosen a period drama set in the Meiji Era, about the cares and heartbreaks of an ageing merchant in the final months of his life. It had been a sensitive and moving portrayal, as far as those things went. Seijuurou merely had very little interest in works of entertainment whose prime value was emotional.

He felt a change in the air, and looked across at Tetsuya to see a small smile playing about the other boy's lips.

"Understood, Akashi-kun," he said, as they emerged onto the pavement, into the cool air of the late afternoon. "Next time I'll make sure we watch a movie in which the protagonist is more victorious over his circumstances."

"Your sense of humor has grown rather more warped since our time at Teikou."

They had walked together several metres along the pavement before Tetsuya answered, "Yes."

There it was again. The fine tension in the brow, the restrained expression in his eyes – Seijuurou had grown adept at ignoring Tetsuya's unhappiness when they were at Teikou together, but it had been over a year since he was Tetsuya's captain and Seijuurou was out of practice.

He was about to respond when Tetsuya spoke first: "It's nearly time for our match." He looked up at Seijuurou, a question in his face.

Seijuurou smiled. "Then we should keep our mobile phones switched off."

* * *

They took the Tokyo Metro over to Asakusa and wandered around the shops, eventually stopping for coffee and a milkshake. Tetsuya was still worrying about their teams.

"They'll be looking for us," he fretted.

"And in ten hours, they'll have forgotten this ever happened." Seijuurou carefully stirred a packet of sugar into his espresso. "In fact, for them it will never have happened."

"In the event the time loop resolves itself..."

"It won't have. Trust me, Tetsuya, I'm never wrong."

"...You're not," Tetsuya conceded.

There remained a sense of words purposefully left unsaid. Seijuurou asked, "But?"

"Not being wrong doesn't always mean you're right." Tetsuya fiddled with his straw. "I thought a lot about it after I left the club. About everything you said. Before you changed, and after."

"I didn't change," Seijuurou corrected. This again? How many times were they destined to circle around the same ideas? "I've told you this before."

"You changed," disagreed Tetsuya, soft but insistent. "You all changed."

In the past he had silenced Tetsuya with speeches, shut him down with finely sharpened attacks of logic. But Tetsuya was no longer Seijuurou's player to lead, nor to guide.

"Do you want us to return to being children?" he asked. "Is that where all your questions and all of your growth have brought you? Longing for a time that can never come back to us again?"

"It's not that," Tetsuya said. ""I'm content to be Seirin's Kuroko Tetsuya. More than that, I take pride in it."

As he heard Tetsuya's words, Seijuurou felt the rightness of them, the sense that things had turned out as they should be. As he had predicted.

Even so, he felt displeased. He was not sure why. He tasted his drink; it was still bitter. He added another packet of sugar: four grams carbohydrate, sixteen calories, glycaemic index 68.

On the other side of the table, Tetsuya had almost finished his milkshake; he was using his soda spoon to scoop up the remainder of the white sweetened froth.

"I'm not sure how long I can keep doing this," Tetsuya said.

Now his espresso was too sweet. "By 'this' I assume you refer to the time loop."

"There used to be a time when I didn't believe I'd be able to hold my own against you on the court at all. Now I've done it three times."

"You have," Seijuurou acknowledged. Credit had to be given where it was due. Tetsuya had played, and as always, he had exceeded Seijuurou's expectations, and he had even-

"The first time we met at the finals, Rakuzan lost," Tetsuya said.

Seijuurou breathed. Fury went through him, that killing desire, the need to obliterate everything that stood in his path, everything that threatened his existence-

Even if it was Tetsuya-

Even if it was Seijuurou's very self-

"Akashi-kun." Tetsuya's eyes were gazing straight at him, filled with palpable worry. It was the same look Tetsuya had given him back when he'd asked two years ago: Who are you?

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, and went to the counter to pay for their drinks without waiting for Tetsuya's response.

* * *

The next day, Tetsuya won.

* * *

In contrast with Tetsuya he was finding every repetition of their day progressively smoother. Each event and consequence that occurred became increasingly familiar, and easier therefore to plan for. The bluebottle fly would flit in that direction, Uchihara-san would react thus, Reo would call at this time.

It was only the basketball that remained different, and challenging, every time. Like Daiki, Kagami Taiga was not the sort of player who could be defeated just with foreknowledge. And Tetsuya.

Tetsuya never gave up.

It was the second time Seijuurou had done this, and the platitudes that one spoke on such occasions came easier to his lips – words he did not believe in, that he had never before been required to say. He was not a captain such as Kasamatsu or Ootsubo, forced to salvage conviction in the face of defeat.

Shirogane-sensei would have-

Nijimura-san would have-

He had been entrusted with the task of victory and he had failed.

The trophy he accepted as he stepped forward on behalf of Rakuzan was silver. For a moment the color seemed utterly unfamiliar to his eyes, as if such a shade had never existed before.

Seirin came forward to receive their prize, the glow of their success adorning every face. Seijuurou still recalled that first evening, that evening he'd thought had been a dream, an impossible nightmare. He remembered the happiness that had covered Tetsuya's entire person.

He'd never seen Tetsuya wear that expression at Teikou.

Tetsuya was still joyful tonight, a little disbelieving, but before he turned to celebrate he turned to look at Seijuurou.

Not with pity, which was just as well, because Seijuurou would never have forgiven pity. But with concern, which was only a shade better.

When he got home that night he noticed there were three emails from Tetsuya on his phone. He was tempted to ignore them. But they had not solved the mystery of the time loop, and there was no way of telling whether it was broken, and if the loop continued then Tetsuya's words would be lost.

He unlocked his phone and examined the messages one by one.

Thank you. For the game, and for everything.

I do not know... what the right thing to say is.

Can we meet you tomorrow? Regardless of whether it's the 29th or the 30th I would like to see you.

His thumb hovered over the Trash button in his Inbox. Hesitated.

Leaving Tetsuya's emails intact, he placed his cellphone in its charger and then went to bed.

* * *

Morning. Bluebottle fly on the ceiling; Seijuurou chose to ignore it. He ate breakfast without comment: rice, pickles and all. The moment he was finished he called Tetsuya.

"Akashi-kun." Tetsuya's voice was surprised when he picked up.

"You wanted to see me today." Seijuurou went up the staircase and back to his own room. The fly was still buzzing around. He drew the curtains and opened a window.

"I did."

"Well then." Seijuurou picked up his copy of Basketball Monthly, and with a few deft flicks chased the bluebottle out the window. "Do you know the way to my house?"

* * *

Seijuurou did not make a habit of inviting classmates to his home. Shintarou had come over a few times, and Atsushi once, but beyond that none of the Teikou basketball club members had ever visited the Akashi main house. Seijuurou had always disliked the wide-eye stares of his school mates as they entered the mansion, the way they gazed in awe at the high ceilings and the furnishings and mounted artworks.

Tetsuya was ushered in by a butler, and stood in the main hallway at first, looking around.

"Your home is beautiful," he said in honest admiration.

The sentiments that Seijuurou usually found sycophantic and mawkish when spoken by other people somehow seemed acceptable when Tetsuya was the one expressing them. Seijuurou was even a little pleased at the way Tetsuya paused to look at the sculptures in the corridors, by the delight in Tetsuya's eyes as Seijuurou showed him the private library with its ceiling-high shelves, packed to the brim with hardcover volumes.

"I can leave you here to browse, if you'd like," Seijuurou offered.

Tetsuya shook his head. "No. I wanted to talk."

He had more than an inkling as to what Tetsuya wanted to talk about. It was nearly always the same things with Tetsuya. Seijuurou did prefer to stall on those conversations as much as possible, but given that they had been reduced to reliving the Winter Cup over and over again, there probably wasn't much point to further avoidance.

He said: "Very well, Tetsuya. We can talk."

* * *

"I'm not sure how much longer I can go on like this," Tetsuya admitted. They had retired to one of the smaller sitting rooms; the windows faced south-east, and a soft winter light was filtering in through the lace curtains.

"You said that two days ago," pointed out Seijuurou. "We're both still here."

"Don't you think there must be some purpose to this happening to us?"

Seijuurou narrowed his eyes. "You're fishing, Tetsuya. Say it directly if you must. You think that the purpose of his time loop has something to do with Teikou's philosophy of victory, and you expect it to be broken by my experiencing some epiphany about enjoying basketball that will give meaning to all those months you spent wandering in circles after you left the club."

Tetsuya looked down at the table. "...you're as cruel as ever, Akashi-kun."

A maid arrived carrying mugs of hot chocolate and a tray of sugar biscuits. Seijuurou handed Tetsuya his mug. Tetsuya took it in both hands, studying the steam that rose up from it.

Tetsuya said: "Do you always have to speak the truth in the harshest possible way?"

"Should I have appeased you with false reassurances and insincere compromises when no such thing was possible? Victory is the bottom line, Tetsuya."

"I don't believe you."

"I am well aware of that."

"That's not what I mean. I don't believe that's what you believe."

Seijuurou stared back at Tetsuya. "I would suggest you don't confuse faith with fantasy." He pressed his lips together. "I am tired of you expecting me to be someone I'm not."

"I'm not," Tetsuya insisted, stubborn. "All I ask is for you to be who you are. The entirety of who you are."

Tetsuya's phone rang and he answered it, pulling it out of his satchel. It was Kagami Taiga; Seijuurou could hear his gruff voice coming from Tetsuya's cellphone speakers. Tetsuya's face lit up as he spoke to Kagami-kun. He'd never looked this happy at Teikou, except maybe in the very early days. And even then, Daiki and Satsuki had played the greater part in Tetsuya's happiness.

It didn't matter to Seijuurou whether Tetsuya was happy or not.

Seijuurou finished drinking his chocolate and when the phone call was ended he stood up, nodding coolly at Tetsuya.

"You have found somewhere you can play your own style of basketball, Tetsuya," he said. "Don't try to interfere with mine."

* * *

That should have been a strong a hint as any for Tetsuya to go home, but Tetsuya was being unusually obdurate today. He insisted on staying for the rest of the morning. Sano-san was delighted at the prospect of cooking for a guest. The servants were equally delighted to have an extra person to wait on and attend to.

Seijuurou was not so thrilled. He'd informed Reo that he would not be joining the Rakuzan team for lunch, but exactly what were he and Tetsuya meant to do to pass the intervening time?

"We'll play cards," Tetsuya decided.

"You'll lose," Seijuurou warned darkly.

"That's okay."

He beat Tetsuya at three rounds of War and then they moved on to cribbage. Tetsuya might be the inferior player but his skill at hiding his thoughts as he was as consummate as ever. Even Seijuurou couldn't read Tetsuya once the other boy truly closed away his emotions.

Emotions had always been Tetsuya's weakness, of course.

Seijuurou won the first game. Tetsuya agreed to another. They were halfway through when they were called to lunch.

"Should we continue afterwards?" Tetsuya asked. Uchihara-san had come to collect the scattered deck and the cribbage board.

"The result won't change, you know," Seijuurou said. "What purpose is there in continuing?"

"I'm not spending time with you in order to defeat you, Akashi-kun." They headed through the corridors towards the dining hall.

"Good, because that's impossible."

"It's not impossible," Tetsuya countered. "Have you forgotten that we're in the middle of a time loop?"

Seijuurou curled his lip. "Unlikely, then."

"In any case, I came in order to spend time with you." They entered the dining hall and Tetsuya sat down at the table, leaving Seijuurou stunned still for a moment.

Tetsuya what?

"What do you mean," he asked, once he'd taken his seat as well. The butler served them a salad.

"I came to spend time with you. I believe it's what friends do."

"We're not friends," Seijuurou said.

"Yes, we are."

Seijuurou firmly speared a slice of tomato with his fork. "If you want to discuss strategies for breaking the time loop, I have time for that. If you're just looking for a sense of camaraderie, I believe Seirin meets those needs of yours admirably."

Far better than Seijuurou ever could.

"Do you remember the fireworks at the summer festival? In our second year?" Tetsuya asked softly.

Fleetingly there appeared in Seijuurou's mind the crackle and hiss of colored light, the smell of grass and gunpowder, the quiet delight in Tetsuya's face as he stood with Daiki and Satsuki and watched the brilliant patterns in the night sky.

"I thought you'd already acknowledged the futility of wishing we could go back to the past," said Seijuurou.

"Can't I hope for a future?" asked Tetsuya. "Is that too much to want?"

"The future does not appear to want us. Shall I remind you that this is the sixth day running that it's been the 29th of December?"

"And because of that, here we are. Speaking to each other, for the first time in years." Tetsuya looked across at him. "Akashi-kun, I believed that your ideals of victory were wrong. Proving my own way of basketball was part of why I kept going. But I also wanted to play against all of you again. Because I missed playing basketball with everyone at Teikou. I didn't dream at first that I could face the rest of you on the court. But thanks to Kagami-kun...thanks to Seirin..." Tetsuya trailed off.

He felt angered when Tetsuya mentioned Seirin, and did not know why. He quashed the emotion, but it still took effort to keep his voice steady. "You and your team are still my most worthy opponents, Tetsuya. I thank you for that, if nothing else. Nevertheless, if you're happy with Seirin, why are you still looking to me for some nebulous hope that I can't fulfil? I thought we were past the point where you needed me to soothe your anxieties and appease your moral qualms."

"You never appeased me," said Tetsuya. "If there's one thing you're absolutely no good at, Akashi-kun, it's at placating people."

"On this point at least we are in agreement."

"But we're still friends."

"I shall await the invitation to eat nutritionally deficient burgers and to hold hands at the park, then."

"You're angry," Tetsuya said softly.

As usual Tetsuya was as perceptive as ever. But it also meant that Seijuurou was not doing as good a job as he would have liked of concealing his frustration.

"We have what we all wanted," he said. His salad lay on its plate virtually untouched. "We've moved past Teikou. We've moved beyond the Generation of Miracles."

"Have we truly moved on?" asked Tetsuya.

A butler brought in the main course. It was going to be a very long meal.

* * *

Following mutual agreement they decided to play in the final again. Despite the sense that they were unlikely to learn anything from further repeats, it was deeply ingrained in both of them that matches should not be skipped. Even matches that they'd already participated in. Over and over again. Choosing not to play tonight would only result in them feeling restless and uneasy.

Surprisingly, Seijuurou was looking forward to playing Tetsuya again. Despite everything.

And besides, Reo did keep messaging for updates and Tetsuya had received at least four calls already from various members of Seirin. Short of switching off their cellphones and disappearing into the city again, it was unlikely that they'd be able to escape from their respective teams.

Seijuurou's cellphone beeped again after they'd finished dessert, as they were on their way upstairs.

He pulled his phone out of the pocket of his pants with a sigh.

It was from Tetsuya. Seijuurou's eyes widened as he took in the words.

When we were in second year, I had a crush on you.

Tetsuya was still holding his mobile phone. He had paused on the landing in between flights of steps, and his eyes when he looked at Seijuurou were as guarded as they'd ever been.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Seijuurou, studying the other boy with curiosity. He wasn't entirely sure how to feel about the revelation. When he thought back to their second year – well yes, there had been some hints, but for the large part they had been unimportant and fleeting moments in comparison with the long and drawn out tale that Tetsuya and Daiki's partnership had been: its rise and its fall.

"We're still in the dark as to how to solve this time loop," said Tetsuya. "This is the one thing I could think of that that we haven't resolved yet. Well, besides the fact that there are two Akashi-kuns, and that you won't admit that there's any point to basketball besides winning. But I feel even the space-time continuum of the universe will concede defeat on those two scores eventually."

Really, how had Tetsuya grown so mouthy? Shouldn't someone as romantic and idealistic as Tetsuya manage to stage a more charming love confession?

Seijuurou paused, thinking. "Okay, then. It's certainly worth the attempt."

"Worth that what?" Tetsuya asked, as he followed Seijuurou up and into his room.

"A verifiable hypothesis where empirical testing is possible. It's an improvement over your vague blathering about teamwork and enjoying basketball. Sit down." He laid a hand on Tetsuya's shoulder and pressed down gently; obediently, the other boy sat down at the edge of the bed.

As Seijuurou moved to sit beside him, Tetsuya said. "Akashi-kun, this is not how I pictured my first kiss."

"Given that your dream first kiss probably involved a game of street basketball and a date at Maji Burger and a sunset overlooking a beach somewhere, I'm sure this is very far from your ideal situation. Nevertheless. Close your eyes."

Without shutting his eyes, Tetsuya said in an irritated tone: "I'm not in love with Kagami-kun."

Seijuurou paused. "I see."

"Or Aomine-kun."

"You're stalling on this."

"I told you I had a crush on you and you tried to imply that I was interested in someone else." Tetsuya frowned at Seijuurou.

"Given that your use of past tense was marked and deliberate, I feel it's not such a far-flung conclusion to assume that you've moved on." Seijuurou pressed his lips together. "But I can see that you need some mental preparation. Should I give you a minute?"

Tetsuya bit his lip and then he said. "You never gave me a choice except to move on. You never gave any of us the choice. You didn't want friends, you didn't want teammates. All you wanted were opponents."

"That's right," said Seijuurou. "That's still what I want."

"I hoped that winning against you-"

"Would induce in me some kind of magical personality change? That's a new level of naivete even coming from you, Tetsuya." The other boy did not reply, and Seijuurou continued speaking. "You decided you liked me because I smiled and I gave you hope for your basketball, and you've always been remarkably emotionally susceptible to people who treat you with kindness."

"Is it so wrong," Tetsuya was holding himself still and tense now, although there was an angry spark in his eyes, "to have admired you because you were beautiful and kind? I never asked from you more than what you offered, Akashi-kun."

That was true; that was fair. "You did not," Seijuurou acknowledged. "However, this was your idea. Do you want to go ahead with it?"

Tetsuya nodded mutely. Briefly, Seijuurou studied his lips. The mechanics of this seemed simple enough, but still-

He ended up placing his arms around Tetsuya's shoulders and pulling him in. It had been a long time since he'd been in that much physical proximity to another person. Nobody ever touched Seijuurou without permission, be it teacher or servant, kouhai or relative. And Seijuurou never gave permission.

He tilted his head and kissed Tetsuya's mouth. There was the faint scent of the apples they'd eaten for dessert. Within his arms Tetsuya was tense at first, then gradually calmer, leaning into Seijuurou's body.

Seijuurou was just wondering whether they should stop there when he felt Tetsuya's arms snake around him.

Evidently not.

They ended up flat on the bed, Tetsuya lying on top, running kisses down Seijuurou's neck quietly but with a persistence that was – well, Seijuurou would have said it was extremely presumptuous except that Seijuurou was for some reason allowing all of this to go on.

"We should stop there," he said, forcing himself to ignore the comforting pressure of Tetsuya's torso pressed to his, the feel of his skin. He reached out and touched the other boy's head. "Tetsuya."

Tetsuya looked up and the expression in his eyes was hazy and distracted; Seijuurou was irrationally pleased that he'd made Tetsuya look like this.

"I think that's sufficient for hypothesis testing," Seijuurou said. "Though I can see you're disappointed."

Tetsuya blushed: bright red. "Akashi-kun-"

With a twist of arm and leg, Seijuurou flipped the two of them over, so that their positions were reversed.

He kissed Tetsuya again, tongue darting in, exploring his mouth until both of them were breathless again.

"If we ever get out of this time loop," said Seijuurou, a little giddy, a little unsure of what he was saying, "we can continue this. If you want."

* * *

Tetsuya played terribly that evening.

Not that Seijuurou did much better. He blamed Tetsuya entirely though. Tetsuya was the one who kept blushing, to the point where his misdirection was actually failing at times. Seijuurou kept getting distracted observing Tetsuya's inability to be invisible and then forgetting to mark Kagami.

The final score was a victory for Rakuzan with a miserable 55-53.

"Are you feeling ill, Sei-chan?" Reo said solicitously.

"Yeah, Akashi, I've never seen you actually suck before," Hayama added. "Not that you aren't still awesome, of course, please don't kill me, you still want me to play at next year's Interhigh right?"

After an hour of endless mocking, Seijuurou was actually grateful when he woke up the next morning and found the bluebottle fly in its familiar spot on the ceiling.

At least he wouldn't have to live down last night's game.

* * *

Tetsuya called right after breakfast. Seijuurou picked up the phone, surprised by his own quickness.

"Tetsuya," he said.

"Akashi-kun." Tetsuya's voice was soft but steady. He'd heard this tone before, on the day of their graduation ceremony, the day Tetsuya declared that he would not run away any longer. "I have something to tell you. We don't have to meet in person, but can we talk now?"

"I'm in my room," Seijuurou said, and waited.

On the other side of the line Tetsuya took a slow quiet breath. "I don't agree with the way you play basketball. And you don't agree with the way I play basketball. Maybe that's something that will never change."

"Yes," said Seijuurou. Fleetingly last night he had thought about the possibilities: if he could agree with Tetsuya about basketball, the way Tetsuya and Daiki had, once upon a time, the way Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga did.

But there was no point speculating on the impossible.

"But that doesn't have to stop us from being friends."

"Is that what you want?" Seijuurou asked coolly. "My friendship."

Tetsuya answered in a small voice: "You know I want a lot more than that. If you'll give it."

"I'm not saying no," Seijuurou said. He could feel his own heartbeat in his ears. "Tell me what you want."

"When we get to the 30th of December," said Tetsuya, "I want a date with you."

"Okay." Seijuurou was smiling, and knew that Tetsuya could hear the smile in his voice.

"And I want to kiss you again."

"Very well."

"And Seirin's going to win tonight."

"Now you're getting greedy," Seijuurou said with amusement. "You can try, Tetsuya. I'll see you on the court tonight."

* * *

It was the seventh day, the sixth game. Seijuurou walked onto the court and replayed everything that had been done and tried and learned, every move Tetsuya had made, every response Seijuurou had devised.

Near the opposite hoop, he knew, Tetsuya was doing the same.

Tip-off. Kagami Taiga got the ball for Seirin, and then they were moving, Rakuzan going on zone defense, Tetsuya sending the ball across the key fast and true.

Even after all these repetitions, playing against Seirin, playing against Tetsuya, still wasn't boring.

Perhaps it would never be boring.

* * *

Depending on how one looked at things, it was either his first or third time ever losing a game.

Losing did not appear to be one of those things that became any easier with practice.

* * *

Morning. No bluebottle fly on the ceiling. An inspection of the walk-in closet revealed that the servants had laid out a pair of black jeans and a blue oxford shirt. Breakfast was Bircher muesli and yoghurt.

The time loop was over. He still didn't truly know what had broken it, whether it was that final loss or whether the universe had finally taken pity on them. Or whether it was the newfound feeling for Tetsuya he'd discovered within himself.

Tetsuya. He picked up his mobile and dialled. The phone hadn't even reached the second ring when Tetsuya picked up.

"Akashi-kun," he said wonderingly.

"Do you still want them?" asked Seijuurou. "The things you asked me for yesterday?"

"I thought- you might have changed your mind," said Tetsuya. "After last night. Or that you'd only said yes because we were stuck and couldn't get out-"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes," said Tetsuya.

"Very well," said Seijuurou, checking the time on the closest wall clock. "Do you want to meet for dinner or for lunch?"

"Could we do both?"

"We could," Seijuurou said, feeling a little surprised at how last night's loss, though bitter, seemed more distant and less important than it should have been. "I'll pick you up from your house."

* * *

**END, THE WINNER TAKES IT ALL**


End file.
